


简要概括詹姆·波特干的好事

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 简单来说，就是槲寄生被施了咒、莱姆斯不想在扫帚间过夜，还有一些其他詹姆·波特干的好事。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	简要概括詹姆·波特干的好事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630702) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Beta: Theodore

“Moony，”西里斯说，他摇摇晃晃的，试着脱身却没法移动。“Moony，我想我被困住了。”

为此莱姆斯责怪伊万斯。还有詹姆，因为一开始是詹姆让她对该死的槲寄生下手的。她不仅施咒让槲寄生在房间里随意飘动，她还得寸进尺地让槲寄生保持隐形，直到它把你困住才现身。他已经亲了彼得和玛丽·麦克唐纳，还两次惊险地和戴维·古奇根擦肩而过。眼下的情况更让人痛苦，因为这次是西里斯。

“抱歉，”莱姆斯说，感觉脸颊热了起来。“是槲寄生。”

“那怎么办？”

“你得亲我。”莱姆斯解释道，他说得很慢，因为西里斯就是天仙下凡。

“好吧，”西里斯轻快地说，“乐意至极。”他笑的样子就好像这是另一个精彩笑话，对他来说也许是。二十分钟前他亲了詹姆，槲寄生在零食桌旁抓到他们俩，他们为此盛大表演了一番：抓着对方大声叹息，接着双双倒在地上，满地打滚，直到伊万斯威胁要往他们头上浇一大桶水才作罢。

“你俩赶紧的吧，行吗？”彼得喊道，朝他们的位置扔来一团餐巾。他的控诉很有效果，但莱姆斯一点也不感激。如果拖得时间太长，槲寄生就会像麻瓜空袭警报一样尖叫。

“来吧，”西里斯说，把手搭上莱姆斯的肩膀。他又摇晃了一下身子，然后凑上前和他接吻。温暖、轻柔、完美，他们的嘴唇轻轻蹭过对方的，西里斯的拇指贴在莱姆斯的领口上，摩擦他的皮肤，然后就结束了。西里斯缓缓呼出一大口气，气息洒在莱姆斯的下颚上，接着马上扭头囔囔着找人喝下一轮酒。

莱姆斯不指望地板能开个洞把他整个人吞掉，他这一生都没有这么幸运过。他环顾四周，双颊不舒服地烧着，但似乎没人注意到他。除了詹姆，这小子用称得上洋洋得意的方式冲他笑着。

+

莱姆斯醒来，看见詹姆端着一盘腌鱼，眼里闪着危险的光芒，居高临下地审视着他。

“我操，”他脱口而出，用手揉过自己的脸。非要说的话，这才八点半。莱姆斯昨晚喝的酒都能淹死一个巨怪，而现在腌鱼的味道闻起来特别犯规。“你疯了吗？”

“一如既往，”詹姆往莱姆斯的床里瞥了瞥，然后特别严肃地冲莱姆斯皱眉“西里斯呢？”

“完全不知道，”莱姆斯几乎是冲着枕头说道。然后他努力思考了一下，哼哼着坐起身。“他怎么会在我这？”

詹姆做了一个会把麦格头发气卷的粗鲁手势。

“你就是疯了，”莱姆斯说，他抬腿踢中詹姆的屁股。

詹姆只是耸了耸肩，满嘴腌鱼地笑着，好像他知道什么莱姆斯不知道的内幕。莱姆斯拼命回想对于昨晚的零星记忆，但他没想起什么出格的事情来——只有酒精、食物和欢笑，还有几支舞，因为有人在无线电里调出了不是塞蒂娜·沃贝克（注1）的频道。格杰恩在楼梯上不省人事，有几个人吐在了肖像洞边的盆栽喷嚏草里。肯定还有一些亲吻，他一点也不感谢莉莉伊万斯。

“就因为槲寄生？”莱姆斯问，他缩了缩身子，因为他的头现在突突痛了起来，“你没资格说这话，想想你们俩昨晚怎么亲的。”

“我们只是在闹着玩。”

“而我们只是想逃脱你女朋友的草药试验。”

“他带你上楼了，”詹姆说，舔着他手指上的腌鱼油。

莱姆斯倒正好记得这个——西里斯站在他身后，一手挽着他的胳膊，另一只手温暖坚定地贴在他背上。西里斯把他带到床上前亲了亲他的前额，但莱姆斯并没有多想。那不可能有任何意思，特别是当西里斯酩酊大醉的时候。“呃，但他没待着，你把他搞丢了？”

“显而易见，”詹姆把最后一口腌鱼塞进嘴里，将脏碟子放在莱姆斯的床头桌上。“如果他再在大礼堂里裸奔，我就亲手杀了他。”

“那你得排在麦格后面了，”莱姆斯咕哝着。他倒回枕头上，抬起手臂遮住眼睛。“你看过衣橱里了吗，他有时候会狗在里面过夜，他发誓说大脚板不会宿醉。”

詹姆离开时他翻过身，他把毯子拉过头顶的时候听见衣橱的门吱呀作响，詹姆说：“起来，你这个混蛋。你的狗毛全掉在我魁地奇装备上了。”

+

“格杰恩昨晚真的上了麦金农？”西里斯问，四仰八叉地躺在他的床上。他胸前摊着一本最新的马丁·米格斯（注2），但他看起来根本没在读。“在该死的楼梯上？”

“没错。”詹姆说。

彼得大声地深呼吸。“别再说了，我本可以在看见格杰恩的蛋蛋前上床睡觉的。”

“作了一夜美梦，是吧？”西里斯问道。

“咧嘴呼啦啦，”彼得回敬道，但他并没有挥舞魔杖。西里斯滚到地上躲避，马丁·米格斯开始在床上四处乱窜时，他哈哈大笑。

詹姆从他床头的一堆枕头里坐直身子，扶了扶眼镜，长叹一口气：“我在想——”

“你最好想清楚再说。”西里斯嘀咕着。

“傻子，”詹姆精准地冲西里斯的头丢了一团惨遭蹂躏的破旧魁地奇月刊，“我只是想吃晚饭。有人和我一起吗，月亮脸？”

“不去，谢了。”莱姆斯皱了皱鼻子，他的胃现在感觉不是很好，一个小时前他开了一盒冰老鼠（注3），意外吃下了整整十二只。

“彼得？”

“我猜我能吃得下，”彼得说，他滑下床，跟着詹姆走到门边。“你来吗，西里斯？”

西里斯站起来，摇了摇头，拍了拍自己的脸，“我不去了。”接着他变成Padfoot，轻声叫着——呜呜——然后跳上莱姆斯的床。

莱姆斯给他挪出空间，无视了詹姆出门前留给他的饶有兴趣的笑脸。

+

“这全是你的错，”莱姆斯抱怨道，捅了捅詹姆的腰。一般来说，他不喜欢扫帚间——很不幸，考虑到他藏在扫帚间里的时间有多长——但是这间特别昏暗狭小，还极其肮脏，莱姆斯非常确定他的头发黏上了蜘蛛网。

“我猜是吧，”詹姆赞成地说道，“我就不该告诉西里斯那么重要的细节。”

他朝门靠去，把手搭上布满灰尘的门时撞到了莱姆斯的屁股。“他长得好看是件好事。他显然没法在思考的同时行动。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你不觉得西里斯很好看？”

“我是说，”莱姆斯快速地开口，因为他知道这段对话朝他想要的方向发展，永远不会，“如果不是你决定毫无理由地往地窖里丢臭弹的话，我们根本就不用待在这傻逼扫帚间里。”

詹姆哼着气：“往地窖丢臭弹不需要理由。”

“是啊，但是现在在放假。”莱姆斯尽力往另一边挤，远离一块警告般嗡嗡作响、在翻滚的挂毯。“一半的斯莱特林都回家了。”

“那就意味着，剩下的一半会变得双倍臭。”

“真不是这样的。”

詹姆又哼了哼，然后皱起鼻子，不停揉着，似乎因为吸进了灰尘而发痒。他活该。“过去点，行吗？你就冲着我的脖子呼气呢。”

“你想让我去哪儿？”莱姆斯问。他现在一只手臂挂在妖精雕像上，他的脚挤在两个堆满破布的箱子中间，“有根拖把棍立在我屁股中间呢。”

詹姆放声大笑——因为他就是个幼稚的小孩，或者因为他的脑袋被游走球砸了太多次，但莱姆斯现在真的不关心他到底怎么了——他的肩膀猛烈抖动着，把莱姆斯推到靠在墙上的一堆肖像画上。门外有人在拖拽什么东西，发出的噪音使得詹姆足足安静了三秒种，接着他继续笑起来，直到上气不接下气。然后他转过来肘击莱姆斯的腰，踩了踩莱姆斯的脚。

“西里斯，”他的声音听起来清晰又狡黠，但莱姆斯不耐烦地挥了挥手，重重叹气。

“滚蛋。”

“他喜欢你，你知道吧。”

莱姆斯又叹了口气，揉了揉他滚烫的脸颊。“这一点也不好玩。”

“我没在开玩笑。”

“噢，看在——把门打开，叉子。已经过去半个小时了，费尔奇现在肯定滚蛋了。”

“Moony，”詹姆拽着莱姆斯的袖子说。他歪着头，头发乱得一团糟，他的脸在魔杖的光照下显得蜡黄。“听着，他喜欢你，你喜欢他。我觉得你们俩应该——你懂得。”他顿了顿，不确定地比划了下，“做互相喜欢的人会做的事情。”

詹姆的毛病在于他从来不会严肃正经，除了他严肃正经的时候。“我从没说过我喜欢他。”

“你的表情可说了，”詹姆坚持道，“你的表情从——噢，我不知道，大概五年级的时候，就开始这么说了。”

莱姆斯往后倾了倾，把头靠在背后第一张肖像的画框上，肖像里的家伙粗鲁地清了清喉咙，莱姆斯用魔杖敲了敲他。“我不想谈这个。”

“好吧，好吧。我没有——”

随着一声不详的嘎吱声，门被突然拉开，力道大到詹姆一下失去平衡，一屁股坐到大厅的地上。他没放开拽着莱姆斯袖子的手，所以他把莱姆斯一同拉进和胳膊、腿、魔杖的纠缠里。当莱姆斯倒在地上，反应过来以后，他抬头看见彼得正站在他们上方，手里拿着地图，一副闹鬼了的表情。

“我，嗯——如果你们腻歪够了，西里斯急需救援，他在三楼那套爱发脾气的盔甲那儿。”

+

难过的是，莱姆斯真的应该更清楚的。詹姆整整两天没提起这茬，但并不说明他忘了这回事儿。实际上，詹姆安静的时候才最危险：这意味着他正忙着在他称之为大脑的愚蠢黏土里，谋划着某些事情。

晚饭后不久，西里斯就消失了。这本该是莱姆斯的第一条线索，但他一点也没有在意。度过了一个充满酒精和恶作剧、整晚通宵的漫长假期，他精疲力竭。他还任自己因为詹姆和彼得分心，他俩因为高布石的规则细节开始激烈争吵，但那些细节也许是他们压根不会遵守的；不过，彼得是对的，因为他是高布石队伍的队长，而詹姆对就对在他是詹姆。十分钟后，莱姆斯逃离了他的宿舍，主要因为他受不了他们的吵闹。他一路走到五年级时发现的秘密基地：墙上嵌着的飘窗。

他没料到会碰到西里斯。西里斯在那打着瞌睡，脖子不舒服地支撑着脑袋，靠在雾蒙蒙的玻璃窗上。他花了一阵子观察西里斯——他鼻子完美的弧度，他下唇柔软的唇峰——然后他转身想回到公共休息室去，但西里斯抓住了他的胳膊，他吓了一跳。

“抱歉，”莱姆斯悄声说，“我没想要吵醒你。”

西里斯的手滑倒莱姆斯的手腕上，用拇指感受着莱姆斯的脉搏。

“这里有的是空位。”

“你在这儿待多久了？”

“久到我的脊椎都打结了。”西里斯坐直了身子，转动着脖子和肩膀。“我都要开始觉得詹姆在耍我了。”

噢，好吧，当然了。“听着，我只是——”

“过来，”西里斯说，他嘴角微微扬起。他握紧了莱姆斯的手腕，把人拉近了一点。“我现在要吻你了。然后，如果你还因为詹姆告诉我而生气，我就让你走。我甚至会为你拖住他的。”

莱姆斯发出一声紧张的笑，他的胃都要打结了。但在他反应过来前，西里斯靠近了，把他拉得更近了一些，另一只手揪住莱姆斯的套头衫下摆。这就像他们在槲寄生下的吻一样温暖轻柔，甚至更加完美，因为这次不是咒语把他们推向对方，而且也没被一堆朋友围观。

“怎么样？”西里斯问，他的嘴唇贴在莱姆斯的下巴上动着。“你还想谋杀詹姆吗？”

莱姆斯用手臂圈住西里斯的脖子。“有点儿，不过迟点再说。我现在忙着呢。”

+++

注1：塞蒂娜·沃贝克 (Celestina Warbeck)（生于1917年8月18日）是一个著名的歌手，被誉为“女巫歌唱家”。她的歌曲曾在巫师无线电联播的魔法时间节目中播放。

注2马丁·米格斯(Martin Miggs)是连环画《疯麻瓜马丁·米格斯历险记》中的虚构人物。他被描写为一个疯麻瓜。罗恩·韦斯莱似乎是这个人物的忠实粉丝。

注3：冰老鼠(Ice Mice)是蜂蜜公爵中出售的一种糖果。它可以让食用者的牙齿打颤吱吱叫。

注4：以上注释全是译者直接复制哈利波特维基的，因为译者自己也想不起来这些都是啥。（八百年没复习原著了）

**Author's Note:**

> 关于掠夺者的昵称，如果有英文和中译同时出现，那就是我脑子没转过来。（aka我故意的（。


End file.
